The Effects of a Change
by Sleep-Deprived000
Summary: The future is easy to distort, and it is even easier to change it. Because nothing is definite, and the birth of Uchiha Chikage brings more changes that anybody would have thought possible. OC – centric! Violence! Mildly AU!


Summary: The future is easy to distort, and it is even easier to change it. Because nothing is definite, and the birth of Uchiha Chikage brings more changes that anybody would have thought possible. OC – centric! Violence! Mildly AU!

Chapter 1

...**...**...

The Birth

...**...**...

Uchiha Chikage was a quiet child. He was sarcastic, vicious and self – reliant to an almost dangerous degree, but he was quiet unless provoked, and any member of the illustrious Uchiha clan would confirm that statement without any hesitation or second thoughts. So, it would not be a surprise to most to know that the day he was born, he was surprisingly quiet for a newborn child. Oh, he cried. He cried and yowled and howled and shrieked, but as soon as he was in the arms of his mother, his ear – piercing shrieks quietened down into barely audible sniffles and whimpers.

Tsubaki, the new mother, was just happy that she finally had her child in her arms, and that he was finally _out_, because that was a _painful _and _tiring _day. It was not an easy birth, and though the newborn was healthy and strong, the mother was exhausted and drained. Uchiha Hibiki, on the other hand, was fairly bursting at the seams with nervous energy, which was a rare thing for the normally unflappable and taciturn man. As he sat next to his wife in an uncomfortable plastic chair, he marvelled at the baby's small size, the tuft of black hair on its head, and the fact that it was his, _his blood and his flesh. _His wife smoothed a hand down one of the child's chubby and red cheeks, and the smile on her face was soft and warm, though her eyes were drooping with exhaustion, and her long black hair was sweat – matted and tangled. The baby, yet unnamed, only lay in her arms, soft snores and high – pitched noises escaping him once in a while. When Tsubaki's head started to tilt dangerously, and her eyes closed, her husband was quick to take the bundle of white and blue blankets into his arms, and as he pressed a kiss to her temple and arranged the sheets around her with one hand, a small smile bloomed on his face.

"You should go to sleep, Tsubaki. You're exhausted and falling asleep right where you're sitting. I'll give the child to the nurses and come and visit you tomorrow."

Tsubaki smiled sweetly at him in response, though there was a gleam in her eye that said that the next thing out of her mouth would be scathing and most likely a threat. Hibiki twitched. He dearly hoped his child would not inherit his wife's temper.

"Hibiki, of course you will. However, if you are thinking that I will _ever_ let you touch me again, _you are largely mistaken_, you pathetic excuse for a husband. I am never having a child again...and _you_ are to stay away from me. Do you understand?"

Tsubaki was normally a sweet and gentle woman, though her temper was legendary, and it was easy to make her lose it. But the thing that unnerved everyone the most was the fact that even if she was angry, she would only deliver her insults and threats with a sweet smile on her face and a tender look on her pale face. And because Hibiki was a clever man with a sense of preservation, he nodded submissively and carefully backed out of the hospital room.

...**...**...

Uchiha Chikage was given his name soon after his birth, and at four years old, it was already easy to see what kind of person he would grow up to be. The vicious, scathing and mildly sociopathic persona that would define him in the future was already forming itself, though it was watered – down and mellowed quite a bit due to his young age. The fact that he was born during a shinobi war certainly did not help his already different point of view. He did not get along well with other children his age, and most adults who did not belong to the clan were either unnerved or disturbed by his atypical and uncanny behaviour which was more suited to an adult than a child.

It was easy to see that he would grow up to be abnormally intelligent, though also abnormally unsocial.

He loved his mother dearly, though that love was mixed with a healthy dose of caution and respect for her vile, explosive temper, and his father, though sometimes excruciatingly strict, was a good, quiet man who kept his opinions to himself and let Chikage figure things out on his own first before aiding him.

"You reap what you sow." He always said.

Uchiha Hibiki and Uchiha Tsubaki were good, though slightly unusual parents and no one could disagree with that statement.

So, on a sunny summer afternoon, when the small family of three was walking down the gravelled path down to the main house of the Uchiha clan, it was no surprise that Chikage had a sulky expression spread across his young face at the fact that he had to _speak _and _socialise_ with someone, Hibiki was acting aloof and actively avoiding his son's pout and expression with the life-long motto of 'ignore it enough and it will either stop or go away' and Tsubaki was trying to hold down a long-suffering sigh.

"Really, Chikage, it is only a dinner." said Tsubaki, trying to catch her son's eye.

"Yes, listen to your mother. Besides, you will get to meet your cousin. I believe Itachi is the same age as you, so you should get along well." added Hibiki, following his wife's example and finally deciding to confront the problem head on.

"I don't want to. All of the children I have met till this day were either woefully stupid or woefully inadequate to even hold an intelligent conversation with." Answered Chikage, his adult vocabulary and wording at odds with his childish lisp and the fact that his cheeks were chubby and his face too cute to be called serious at this moment of his life.

"Chikage…do you want to make your mother sad?" asked Tsubaki, her eyes tearing up with fake tears and her voice wobbling just a bit in order to accommodate her 'guilt-trip and blackmail' skills. Chikage on the other hand gulped, and silently shook his head. He would go along with this, if only because of the fact that while his father was scary when he was angry, cold and his face carved from stone, his mother was absolutely terrifying, and he could just envision her hair turning into Medusa's serpents and her tongue becoming forked and poisonous. Even at four, Chikage had a good understanding of whom not to anger. He silently grumbled under his breath.

Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he just sit under a tree and be left _alone_?

...**...**...

Author's Notes: Next chapter I will continue with Chikage's first meeting with Itachi and their slowly developing friendship. My other fanfiction story, Small Changes, and Bigger Results, should be updated soon.

Please review to let me know your opinion!


End file.
